1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to snowblower apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved snowblower and lawnmower apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective mounting of a snowblower assembly forwardly of a lawnmower to effect operative use of a snowblower in association with a lawnmower assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to expense and the cumbersome nature of lawnmower and snowblower apparatus, their combined usage and ownership by individuals is somewhat limited. Further, as snowblower usage is limited to a very few times of the year, the cost and ownership of such apparatus is difficult for many individuals.
While prior art structure has existed to include a snowblower apparatus in conjunction with a lawnmower structure, the effective and practical use of such structure is limited. Such prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,812 to Stribiak, Jr. wherein a snowblower attachment is mounted to the forward end of a lawnmower utilizing plates extending from the forward and rear axles of the lawnmower member to mount the assembly to the forward end of the lawnmower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,433 to Smith presents a lawnmower auxiliary structure as a further example of a lawnmower member mounting a snowblower member mounted thereto utilizing a drive pulley and belt arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,615 to Williams sets forth a combined snowblower and lawnmower structure providing a unit that may be converted from a lawnmower to snowblower usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,932 to Rautio sets forth a further example of a snowblower attachment for rotary lawnmowers.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved snowblower and lawnmower apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing the ease of mounting a snowblower attachment to a forward end of a lawnmower and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.